Library
ru:Библиотека The Library is a secret room located right before the Drifter battles the Hierophant. The room is lined with books and has a single table and chair in the center, facing a large blank wall. Upon activating every Monolith a series of glyphs will appear on the wall. It can be decoded just like the monoliths. It is the largest source of textual information in the whole game. A lone Gearbit can be found on a balcony to the right of the Library. Navigation * east: Cliffside Shelf * enter from: Spiral Staircase Lore and Story Analysis Excerpt from the Monoliths page, see more here. The text appearing in the Library, after finding all 16 Monoliths. :HARNESSING A GREAT WELLSPRING, A PERFECT IMMORTAL CELL WAS CRAFTED TO BE IMBUED WITHIN ALL SENTIENT LIFE A NOBLE GOAL, THOUGH SUCH A POWER TERRIFIED OTHERS, AND BROUGHT RUIN AS ITS PURPOSE WAS TRANSMOGRIFIED THE ABHORRENT CELL STILL FESTERS DEEP IN THE CHAMBERS OF THIS WORLD Our story begins in the World shown in the Intro cinematic. Many races are sentient and technologically advanced. The brightest minds from four main races - the Lizard People of the South, the Raccoon People of the West, the Bird People of the North and the Otter People of the East - all come together to further their technological goals. *It is believed that all four main races are involved because there are the skeletons of an Otter and a Bird/Lizard near the last Boss fight and their effigies appear in the Intro cinematic, holding pillars that slowly light up. Furthermore, in the Intro there are bodies of all races lying dead in the water suggesting that all were present and had a hand in the discovery of The Wellspring. A set of four statues in the Southern lab shows all four races skeletons on plinths (though some have speculated this is another race keeping the statues as trophies). They discover the powerful Pink Energy source that the Librarians used before them. This Pink Energy is found in explosive canisters, it powered the Titans, and is produced/extracted in the Eastern region. The confederate races had long studied the Librarians, the Titans, the Pink Energy source. They did not make the same mistakes as the Librarians and as such did not learn like they had. They, like the Librarians, had once worshiped Anubis. However over time they forgot the sanctity of religion. Their humility gave way to an insatiable drive for progress and hunger for knowledge. They had developed too fast and reached a level of technology that was too dangerous and too poorly understood - they thought they had found a way to make themselves immortal. They developed a Power Cell that would harness the power of a God. The Wellspring - A GREAT WELLSPRING - is signified by the floating purple "structure" in the Intro cinematic. *It could also be that it was a natural energy source they had discovered, such as the Pink Energy source we see in the game. They developed - PERFECT IMMORTAL CELL - a Power Cell that would use The Wellspring (the power of a God), and would use it to give themselves immortality. It is believed that the Librarians also reached this point of technology in the past but turned away from it, as mentioned above. The imbuing - PERFECT IMMORTAL CELL WAS CRAFTED TO BE IMBUED WITHIN ALL SENTIENT LIFE - refers to how the power would be imbued within all life making them Immortal. Yes quite noble. - NOBLE GOAL - It would mean a civilisation with no death, like paradise. We assume the "others" - SUCH A POWER TERRIFIED OTHERS - were splinter factions within the races, and possibly several minor races like those that are seen in Central Town, and the frog people. Likely they objected on moral, religious or social grounds. - BROUGHT RUIN - The Immortal Cell would eventually be successful in harnessing Anubis' power, but in doing so it would ensnare Anubis, essentially stealing his power and weakening Anubis. Understandably, the God would not be pleased. Upon accessing The Wellspring and gaining a portion of Godlike power, the Immortal Cell gained a Godlike humanoid form of its own, from now on we will call this entity Judgement. It is also possible that Anubis didn't exist until this moment either, but depends on whether you believe him to have been created along with Judgement or having existed in some form before him. - ITS PURPOSE WAS TRANSMOGRIFIED - To transmogrify means to change in a surprising or magical manner. How was the purpose transmogrified? Perhaps... *...its original purpose corrupted it. *...this infantile Godlike entity has not learned right from wrong. *...it was created with selfish intent, and so its nature is selfish, only caring for itself. Perhaps a mixture of those ideas, whatever the case we can think It is simply trying to stay alive. We will never learn its true motivation. We see the activation of the Immortal Cell in the Intro. It's symbolized by the structure with four pillars that slowly light up, it slowly powers up until it accesses The Wellspring. Gallery Library Text.png|The glyphs on the walls of the library.. Category:Areas